Gekkan Shounen-Ai Kageyama-kun
by hunnycchi
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta anak SMA biasa. Dimana Hinata Shouyo akan menyatakan luapan perasaan pada cinta pertamanya, Kageyama Tobio. Tapi… siapa sangka sang Raja Lapangan adalah seorang… MANGAKA KOMIK SHONEN-AI!


Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta anak SMA biasa. Dimana Hinata Shouyo akan menyatakan luapan perasaan pada cinta pertamanya, Kageyama Tobio. Tapi… **siapa sangka sang Raja Lapangan adalah seorang… MANGAKA KOMIK SHONEN-AI?!**

* * *

Rate, Genre: K+, Humour/Parody

Disclaimer:

==Haikyuu! by Haruichi Furudate, animated by Production I.G Studio

==Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun by Tsubaki Izumi, animated by Dogakobo Studio

==No material advantages needed

.

On to the story, shall we?

.

* * *

Sore yang cerah di SMA Karasuno. Ketika matahari berhembus kencang dan angin mulai terbenam. Hentakan kaki manusia mulai berkurang frekuensinya, digantikan suara cempreng gagak yang terbang membayangi langit senja. Sesuai dengan nama sekolahnya, _Karasu_ yang berarti 'gagak'.

Gedung bertingkat empat dengan sebagian besar penghuni lelakinya memakai _gakuran_ , SMA Karasuno, yang di animenya menonjolkan klub bola volinya. Salah satu penghuni ber- _gakuran-_ nya sedang mematut diri di cermin toilet—toilet laki-laki tentunya, bersiaplah membalang author apabila menulis toilet perempuan. Surai senjanya terus dia rapikan walau pada akhirnya akan bertekstur berantakan, anehnya, teman-temannya bilang kalau rambutnya terasa lembut, author berani bertaruh dia pakai _conditioner_ merk Tr*se**e—

Baik, kita sudah _out of topic_ di sini.

Mata sewarnanya ia buka lebar-lebar, masih di depan cermin. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan dengan kuat, sebuah hentakan nafas keras berhembus keluar.

"Baik, Hinata Shouyo, kamu pasti bisa!"

Lelaki yang memanggil seseorang di cermin dengan 'Hinata Shouyo' itu melenggang keluar dari toilet laki-laki melalui pintu(?) dengan langkah yang (ia coba untuk terlihat) mantap.

* * *

Kelas 1-3

Hinata hanya mengintip lewat jendela panjang yang menempel di pintu geser, namun jantungnya bagai melompat tak karuan seperti sedang lomba balap karung tujuhbelasan di salah satu negara agraris yang hanya mempunyai dua musim, sama dengan tempat tinggal author.

Sebuah sosok dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Rambut hitam yang lurus dan terlihat halus hingga tangan author gatal untuk memegangnya dan berteriak "FUWA FUWAAAA HALUSNYAAAA KYAAAA~". Dengan wajahnya yang galak permanen dan tidak bisa membedakan antara 'tersenyum' dan 'menyeringai', terlihat sedang membereskan tasnya, bersiap untuk kembali ke habitat.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dibukalah pintu geser putih yang ada di hadapan lensa oranye-nya. Suara 'grataaaaakk' yang ditimbulkan tentu mengalihkan perhatian sang manusia berambut hitam tadi dari tasnya menuju pintu—yang kini digantikan oleh seseorang dengan seragam yang sama dan tudung berwarna putih di tengkuk dan sedikit bagian bahunya. Rambut oranye yang menyala paling mencolok diantara semua jarak pandangnya.

"A-aku…!"

Suara _high-pitch-_ nya keluar dengan gagap. Wajah tembamnya terlapisi warna merah muda. Karena matanya tak tahan melihat pemuda yang SAKING GANTENGNYA… SAKING GANTENGNYA INI (sengaja diulang biar greget) Hinata membungkukkan badan dan tanpa berpikir sama sekali langsung mengutarakan perasaan—

"SALAH SATU FANS-MU!"

—nya.

GUBRAK

Pembaca gelindingan sambil facepalm.

Ya. Barusan Hinata berpikir akan terlalu blak-blakan apabila dia langsung bilang "Aku suka padamu". Kesannya tidak sopan, katanya. Apalagi jenis kelamin kami sama, katanya.

Ah, Hinata terlalu polos. Cinta bahkan tidak memandang _gender_ lho, kata author.

Tiga detik yang hampa hingga terdengar suara tepukan kepalan tangan dengan telapak tangan yang satunya, disertai bunyi 'oh' pendek dan agak samar. Diikuti suara tas yang kembali dibuka, digeledah, hingga muncul sebuah papan ukuran sedang, dan suara decit spidol yang bergerak cepat.

Heran, sekolah kok bisa-bisanya bawa papan begitu… kata author.

Pandangan Hinata menyipit bingung ketika tangan yang bukan miliknya menyodorkan papan yang dicoret-coret barusan, rupanya… seperti tanda tangan.

"Silakan."

Hinata menerima papan itu dengan canggung. Keringatnya berlari menyusuri pori-porinya lebih kencang daripada saat ia mulai beradu pandang dengan orang aneh di hadapannya ini, Kageyama Tobio—

—bukan.

 _Kuroyama… Tobiko?_

 _._

* * *

 **hunnycchi's first Haikyuu fanfict**

 **hunnycchi presents**

 **GEKKAN SHOUNEN-AI KAGEYAMA-KUN**

* * *

Sore yang cerah di SMA Karasuno.

Kini Hinata memegang papan sakral itu, berjalan di samping orang yang memberi papan bertuliskan nama yang sungguh asing baginya.

" _Tak kusangka orang bodoh sepertimu tahu akan diriku yang sebenarnya, apa kau seorang stalker?"_

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu?!"_

" _Ikut ke apartemenku."_

" _Hah?"_

" _Hah-heh-hah-heh… mana mungkin seseorang bilang 'aku adalah salah satu fansmu' tanpa mengetahui siapa orang yang di_ _bicarakan_ _?!"_

Hinata terus memasang wajah yang kalau di kolom chatting, hanya terdiri dari dua titik dan satu garis. Tentu ia tahu siapa Kageyama Tobio, si Raja Lapangan yang galaknya minta ampun, yang pernah bertanding melawan dirinya saat SMP, seseorang dimana dirinya menaruh sumpah bahwa dia akan menjadi pemain hebat, bahkan seorang _ace_ seperti seseorang yang sejak dulu menjadi idolanya bermodal lompatan dan refleks yang jenius, The Little Giant sang penanggung nomor punggung 10 dari klub voli SMA Karasuno, yang sampai saat ini tidak kita ketahui nama aslinya.

Apa maksud dari Kageyama 'yang sebenarnya'? Sekarang Hinata curiga jangan-jangan Kageyama adalah anak kelas satu SMA yang mengidap penyakit jiwa Kepribadian Ganda. Jangan-jangan nama kecewek-cewekan yang ada di papan ini… saat siang dia jadi Kageyama Tobio, namun saat malam dia ganti nama jadi… siapa tadi? Oh, Kuroyama Tobiko.

Kepribadian Ganda itu penyakit psikologis, Hinata, kalo banci beda lagi… kata author.

Dan kalau Kageyama bisa membaca pikiran Hinata saat ini, sudah pasti saat pulang Hinata tinggal nama.

"Sudah sampai,"

Bayangan negatif Hinata yang bisa mengantarkannya menuju liang lahat tadi ditepis oleh pemandangan sebuah apartemen yang bagus, namun tidak mewah.

Matanya berbinar cerah, bagi banyak orang adalah sebuah mimpi apabila setelah bertukar kalimat dengan orang yang disukai, langsung berjalan bersama dibawah langit sore menuju tempat tinggalnya. Minus papan aneh bertanda tangan, tentunya.

Hinata hanya bisa mangap dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, jauh lebih sopan dibanding saat Tobiko eh Kageyama akan memberi sebuah _toss_ padanya setelah dirinya merengek ala balita. Suara ultrasonik dan lompatan yang menghasilkan suara decit dicampur debum saat pendaratan, kurang apalagi coba?

Tiba di lantai tiga setelah naik lift, berjalan menuju satu pintu yang paling jauh, lalu Kageyama menghasilkan suara gemerincing kunci dan pintu yang terbuka.

"Silakan masuk,"

"Selamat sore, maaf mengganggu… "

(Saya bingung bagaimana mengartikan " _shitsureishimasu")_

Hinata duduk di salah satu bantal duduk, kemudian Kageyama menuju dapur yang letaknya kurang dari dua meter dari tempat Hinata duduk.

"Tapi, terima kasih… sampai saat ini kami belum menemukan orang yang cocok…" Kageyama bersuara sembari mengeluarkan dua buah cangkir.

Kalau ini adalah panel komik, mulut dan mata Hinata jadi berbentuk kotak berwarna putih dan berteriak dalam hati, "Apa maksudnya orang yang cocok?! Dia telah mengundang banyak orang kesini sebelum aku?!"

Menepis pikiran negatifnya yang kedua, matanya mencoba kembali mengedarkan pandangan.

Ruang ini tak begitu besar, namun lega, dicat warna putih tulang, dengan satu jendela yang cukup besar. Di hadapannya terdapat meja berkaki pendek yang lebar berwarna coklat khaki, di bawahnya terdapat tiga bantal duduk lain bermotif senada. Di pojok ruangan terdapat meja yang pernah ia lihat di kantor studio animasi, di atasnya terdapat kertas yang berukuran seperti A3, namun lebih lebar, dengan banyak garis. Meja yang tidak miring di sampingnya juga terdapat setumpuk kertas sama persis, ditemani kotak panjang berisi berbagai macam ukuran dan bentuk pena dan pensil, lima buah penggaris berbeda ukuran dan bentuk, berbagai macam bentuk kuas, dua botol tinta, sesuatu yang nampak seperti kipas—

"Silakan diminum,"

Pandangannya teralihkan dengan cepat menuju dua cangkir yang mengeluarkan uap putih dan wangi teh buah. Hinata yang haus karena terlalu banyak berpikir tentang segala keanehan partnernya ini langsung mengambil salah satu cangkir, meniup isinya dan menghirupnya perlahan. Tidak etis apabila datang-datang, disodori minuman teh panas dan langsung meminum tanpa mendinginkan isinya. Resiko lidah terbakar lalu berteriak dengan tidak elit di rumah orang sangat besar. Dan toss dari setter favoritnya ini yang harus dia pertaruhkan.

"Enak!", gumamnya.

Melalui Hinata yang curi-curi pandang, Kageyama menghirup tehnya sedikit lalu beranjak menuju meja yang tidak miring, mengambil beberapa kertas yang sudah terisi, salah satu botol tinta dan semua ukuran kuas yang ada di kotak panjang tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku mau minta bantuanmu,"

Alis Hinata mulai menyatu.

"Bisa kau memberi _beta_ di bagian yang aku beri tanda X? Kau memberinya warna hitam dengan tinta ini,"

Sekali lagi mulut dan mata Hinata berganti menjadi garis, kalau ini adalah panel komik, ataupun kolom chatting.

Hinata mengambil salah satu kuas, membuka tutup botolnya dan mulai meninta.

Sepanjang melakukan aktifitas— _beta_ ini Hinata merasa tak nyaman, seolah setiap garis yang ia torehkan di kertas itu diikuti oleh ekor mata tajam Kageyama, namun sesekali Kageyama menggumam 'bagus juga' dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum, menahan luapan kesenangan di dadanya.

Hinata yang saat SMP pernah iseng melihat temannya yang jago menggambar sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya saat ini, meninta komik, dan Hinata yang terkagum-kagum meminta temannya ini untuk mengajari dirinya, ternyata refleksnya tidak hanya membuatnya bisa bermain voli, namun juga meninta dengan cepat, tapi rapi dan hasilnya bagus.

"Kalau tintanya habis akan aku ambilkan satu botol lagi,"

"Aku sarankan kau ganti kuas untuk bagian yang ini,"

"Bisakah kau juga mengarsir halaman ini juga?"

"Kau butuh tambahan minuman? Akan aku buatkan teh lagi, atau kau mau air putih saja?"

Tak henti-hentinya Kageyama berbicara tidak dengan nada tinggi nan _stoic_ yang sungguh langka di telinga Hinata.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah tiga jam dirinya disini, meninta komik, jarum jam pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka tujuh—

"TUNGGU, KAGEYAMA! KAU INI SEORANG KOMIKUS?!"

Mata Hinata membelalak dan mencoba menahan _shock,_ melihat Kageyama seperti ini ibarat melihat Tyrannosaurus hidup kembali semenjak zaman Kapur. Suara _natural_ _high pitch-_ nya terdengar lebih tinggi, namun Kageyama tidak marah padanya seperti biasanya.

Kageyama hanya mengedipkan mata tiga kali sebelum balik bertanya, "Kau di dalam apartemenku selama tiga jam tanpa tahu apa yang kau kerjakan?"

Fix. Sepertinya Hinata harus berendam lebih lama di air panas malam ini. Seluruh kejutan yang ia alami hari ini mengalahkan kekejutannya terakhir ketika ia melihat rivalnya berada di satu sekolah dengannya. Hinata hanya bisa cengengesan dan langsung cabut pulang, tentu dengan pamit terlebih dahulu, tanpa menoleh ke pintu bertuliskan 'Kageyama' lagi.

* * *

Di perjalanan, Hinata berusaha mencerna banyak hal yang, baginya, terlalu absurd, di hari ini.

"Muka galak begitu seorang komikus? Ini lebih mengejutkan daripada meteor menembus atmosfer bumi dan menghantam gedung sekolah…"

Hinata, ingat, perkataan adalah doa. Kalau SMA Karasuno benaran dihantam meteor kamu tidak bisa bermain voli bersama yang lainnya lagi lho, kata author.

Hinata membuka tasnya, mengambil papan yang sempat tidak di-summon author beberapa paragraf.

"Tapi hebat juga ya. Nama ini… berarti nama ini adalah nama… apa namanya? Samaran? Alias? Oh iya, nama pena! Kuroyama Tobiko, ya…"

Semakin dekat dengan gerbang rumah, Hinata memperlambat langkahnya—

"Kuroyama Tobiko…"

"Kuro…yama… Tobi…ko…"

"Ku… ro… ya… ma… To… bi… ko…"

—dan nada bicaranya.

"Ku.. ro..ya… ma…"

Kamera zooming ke arah papan itu dengan cepat.

"KUROYAMA TOBIKO?!"

Secepat The Flash, Hinata berlari menuju dalam rumah tanpa sempat mengucapkan 'Tadaima'. Papan nama itu lebih dari cukup untuk memanggil sesuatu yang terkubur rapat di otaknya.

Ia melempar tas ke kamarnya, namun tidak memasukinya. Ia menuju kamar yang lain. Kamar adiknya.

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan adik ataupun ibunya, segera setelah membuka pintu dan menuju rak buku, jari telunjuknya menyusuri tiap baris dengan cepat namun teliti, bersyukur pada refleksnya, sekali lagi. Ujung jarinya menempel pada buku yang dia cari, mencabutnya dari barisan, lalu membukanya.

Majalah komik, kumpulan komik _shounen-ai_ , bahasa kasarnya HOMO. HOMOOOOOO~ (sengaja diulang biar makin greget, kata author)

Ya, sayangnya ini salah satu koleksi Hinata Natsu, adiknya. Hinata mengutuk para fujoshi di dunia ini yang berani mengambil harga diri adiknya untuk menjadi seseorang yang masyarakat menyebutnya, _rotten girl_ —

—beda dengan lagunya penyanyi virtual ber- _twintail_ yang punya obsesi dengan daun bawang lho ya.

Ingat. Ini Natsu adiknya Hinata Shouyo, bukan Natsu Dragneel, beda kasus kalau itu, kata author.

Judul yang paling Natsu banggakan, yang kelanjutan serinya paling ditunggu oleh Natsu, hingga Natsu ingin mempunyai kisah cinta seperti yang ada di judul itu, dengan manusia berbeda jenis kelamin, tentunya.

Halaman pertama yang menampilkan sang tokoh utama laki-laki berambut pirang acak-acakan, tangannya tertaut dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pendek lurus warna coklat madu. Latar bling-blingnya juga menampakkan bola voli yang berwarna _dusty white._

"LOVELY VOLLEYBALL" by Kuroyama Tobiko. Genre: Sho-ai, Sport, Romance, Drama.

* * *

Hinata Natsu. ? tahun. Adik dari tokoh utama anime Haikyuu!, Hinata Shouyo. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar malam itu adalah teriakan tertahan seperti gagak yang tercekik dari arah kamarnya. Beberapa detik setelah teriakan terdengar, ditemukan seonggok tokoh utama pingsan dalam keadaan mata, mulut terbuka, disertai warna wajah yang menyerupai mayat, tak ketinggalan rentetan kalimat berbahasa planet bukan Bumi yang meluncur dengan volume rendah dari mulutnya.

* * *

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAMPE SINI DULU AH— /dihajarmassa

Tiba-tiba keinget untuk bikin fanfict gaje ini

Udah gitu doang /plak

Halooo salam kenal semuanya, saya hunnycchi! Sebenernya saya bikin fanfict sejak SMP, tapi pake nama lain (baca: lupa account terus bikin account baru)

Maaf kalo garing, iya nggak pinter bikin humor, damn you ujian huruf kanji (?)

Mind to Review?

hunnycchi


End file.
